On The Other side
by MsLove81
Summary: A story that starts out with the song On the other side by Smile Empty Sould. Draco is sick of his father and his life and takes comfort in watching his nextdoor neighbor Hermione Granger wishing he had her life...Going to be rock fic as well re-edited
1. Chapter one

A/n: Hey guys here's a new fic about Draco and Hermione that I decided to start with the song The Other side by Smile Empty Soul. I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters or any of the songs I may use. I will use the song as Draco and Hermione talking at times and just the song means Draco is Hermione : means just the song.

It was a hot summer day and Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin was sitting up in his new room looking at the ceiling. He hated his father and everything he stood for it was because of him that he was living in the hellhole.  His father had killed a building full of muggles and now the ministry was looking for him and the only place they wouldn't look for Luscious was in a muggle neighbor hood. Draco was staring off into space when his father called him.

"Draco get down here right now boy."

Draco let out a huff of air he couldn't stand this anymore he was suppose to be strong but inside he was being broken into a million pieces. His mother was far worse than him however she was starting to go crazy she couldn't take it anymore. Just the other night they had talked about you double suicide to end all the pain. The only thing that kept Draco sane was his electric guitar, which he had to hide from his father and Hermione. Yes Hermione was Draco's next-door neighbor although she didn't know this. Draco would sit in front of the window, which was across from her room, and watch her. He'd watch her smile and laugh and cry. He'd watch her when her boyfriend was there and he'd cry for the life that she had that he could only wish for. Yes Draco was very envious of the little muggle born girl he had tormented for so many years.

" Draco if you do not come down here this instant you don't want to know what I'll do to you, now get down here now!"

Draco walked downstairs to meet his father's ice-cold eyes; his mother was crumbled on the floor weeping again.

**Draco:I walk into the room you don't have to scream I can hear you**

Bad trip, the needle sticks you get your fix from confrontation

" What do you want father." Draco said as calmly as possible. Luscious raised an accusing eyebrow at his son.

" You know very well what I want Draco. You can't keep running and hiding from me you'll have to be a Deatheater one day."

Draco:I try to make it past. I don't wanna get into it right now.  Can't this family have one day to get away from all the pain.

Luscious waved his hand at his son allowing him to go back to his room.

" Very well Draco just remember you can't run or hide from me I'll find you. If you keep denying me then I'll simply just kill you so it's simple. But you may go for now."

Draco shook his head and headed back up to his room after helping his mother up from the ground. He walked back into his room and took out his guitar and sat in front of the window and started to play.

Draco: And through the night I see the light shining from the neighbor's windows  
I dream of life where I'm safe in a home where I am not alone some day I will lay me down, on the grass where everything is greener it always seems so good on the other side:

Draco watched as Hermione lay on her bed with her boyfriend Chris. He too was a muggle and Hermione adored him. How Draco wished she adored him. There was many a night when Hermione would look at Draco's window never really knowing that she was looking right at him. Draco had cast a spell on the widow so Hermione could never see him. Hermione knew there was someone living there she could hear him play his guitar and hear him sing the same sad song. She knew what it was like to be alone; sure she had Chris but he pushed her around she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Hermione looked at the window again sensing he was there watching her. She always knew when he was there he made her feel safe. All the sudden Chris sat up and looked at her strange.

" Hermione are you looking into that house again? Don't lie to me I have never said anything before but this is it. I know you look into that house are you sleeping with the person next door?"

Hermione sat up and sat up at the edge of her bed nervously. " No Chris I was just looking outside. Of course I'm not sleeping with the person next door I don't even know who he is."

Hermione watched as an angry look flickered across his face before she knew what had happened Chris kicked her off the bed and across the room onto the floor and was now towering over her. " I said don't lie to me you fucking little bitch. If you didn't know him that how did you know it was a he? We are over you stupid little whore."

Hermione watched as Chris stormed out of her room and sat terrified on the floor until she was sure he was gone. Finally she crawled back onto her bed and facing the window she pulled her knees up and cried.

Draco had seen the whole thing happen. When Draco saw Chris push Hermione he jumped up and wanted to stop it. When Draco saw Hermione crying he picked up his guitar again and continued to play he knew it would make her feel better.

Draco:  I'm sick of all the heat you can taste the hate in the air running through this family, uncomfortably it's burning me is anybody there in your eyes there's nothing to see just because your dreams have died, don't drag me down, I've still got mine:

Draco was mid chord when his father burst into the door. He had an angry look all across his face and his hands were covered in blood. " You knew she'd do it didn't you?"

Draco stood up and looked back at his father like he was crazy. " I knew what, what are you talking about?"

Luscious marched up to his son and slammed his fist square into his face. " You knew the little bitch was going to kill herself didn't you. And you let her!" Again his fist made contact with his son's face. Draco stumbled back quickly he could no longer see. He felt his blood poor down his face but didn't care he just wished he would die. His mother had finally done it part of Draco felt free and almost happy the other half sad because now he was all alone. When Luscious didn't get a response from Draco he turned toward the window and saw the guitar and the girl.

" What the fuck is this muggle shit Draco did I not raise you better. You have become weak serenading some stupid muggle girl like she actually cares about you. Well let me tell you boy you are alone no one will ever care about you or love you so give it up."

With that Luscious took Draco's guitar and smashed it against Draco's bed shattering it to a million pieces. Draco listened to his life crumble before him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. After a few moments Draco heard a pop, which meant his father, had left. Draco slowly felt his way downstairs and ran next door to Hermione's and began to bang on the door. He could feel the hot tears streaming down his face stinging his wounds. He was about to give up when the door opened. He heard a sharp intake of breath before being pulled into the house.

" Draco what in bloody hell happened to you why are you here?"

Draco could tell she had been crying when she opened the door why the way her voice trembled. Hermione felt Draco break down and helped him as he crumbled into a heap in her arms.

Hermione: Neighbor boy runs up to me, his eyes all black and blue I say what happened to you boy, he said my daddy flew off the hook cos I was playin too loud  
I guess he couldn't hear the TV he said son I'm a teach you a lesson and then he.... and then he....

Hermione knew what he did she could see the evidence all over his body. So Draco was her neighbor a sick feeling filled her stomach. He had seen everything because she knew when he was watching. What made her even sicker was how safe he made her feel. How he'd make her wish she was over there with him so he could tell her everything would be fine, even though she didn't even know who he was at the time.  Hermione heard Draco humming something that she had heard so many times at nights. She heard him sing and lay down with her cheek pressed against his bloody one and cried out the rest of the sad song with him.

Draco and Hermione: Maybe it's not so good on the other side  
maybe it's not so good on the other side  
but it always seems so good, on the other side  
it always looks so good.... it always seems so good:

Hey well that's chapter one I really hoped you liked it. It was hard for me to write I hope it made sense but please review!! Love you all!


	2. the funeral

Hermione helped Draco into her bathroom so she could clean him up. His face was all black from the brutal force his father had used against him. Draco was passed out so he didn't see Hermione admiring his usually beautiful face. He didn't register anything until he heard a sob come from her.  Immediately he sat up with a cold sweat starting to form on his forehead. He watched as Hermione wiped his face with a cold rag. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch until he remembered his mother. Hermione noticed the panic across his face and stopped what she was doing. " What is it Draco?"

Draco jumped up and as soon as he did his head started to spin he needed to contact the ministry right away.  Hermione contacted the ministry immediately after Draco had said something to her. Within minutes Hermione and a couple of Aurors were at Draco's house. Draco watched from Hermione's room as the Aurors carried out a body bag. He was right she couldn't stand it anymore. Draco didn't realize he was crying until a tear hit his hand. It was a weird thing to do crying he had never been allowed to do it before so there was no stopping him now. A few moments later Hermione walked into the room and stood at the door for a while letting Draco have his space. 

Hermione crossed the room and sat on the bed next to Draco who just kept staring at her, not believing he was there with her. " How did she…" But Hermione cut him short. "  She slit her wrists Draco with your fathers dagger." Draco smiled. " The Malfoy dagger…just like we talked about. How did she look?" 

Hermione took a deep breath how could she tell him all of this it was his own mother. " Draco she was wearing a white dress, she had a crown of orchids adorning her head she looked beautiful. There were gardenia-scented candles floating in the air around her, and on her left side she had a picture of you and her as a baby and on the right a picture of you and her recently. Draco this is so hard for me to tell you." Draco smiled again. " No

it's as she wanted it please continuing." Hermione took in a deep breath before

continuing. " She slit her wrists as you know with your Father's dagger and on her chest above her heart was a piece of paper that said: Even In death our love goes on. Draco she had her hands across her chest and she was smiling."  Another slow smile crossed Draco's face.

" Draco how can you be smiling this is totally morbid. Your mother committed suicide."

Draco closed his eyes and slowly opened them again. " Of course it's morbid Hermione all suicide is morbid but she made it beautiful the way she wanted it. She was proud. That's why she was smiling she wouldn't die at the hands of my father. That's why he was mad because I knew she'd do it and she used his dagger just to piss him off. It would make him look like he did it."

Hermione closed her eyes again. " You knew she was going to kill herself and you

accepted that?" Draco nodded. " Yea she was going crazy she wasn't my mother

anymore just a shell of her she needed to. There were days I couldn't take it anymore for her and wanted to end it for her. She knew who I was she loved me but she spoke crazy she looked crazy. Then one night we planned to kill ourselves together and after that she was back to her old self. It gave her hope. She knew she'd be accepted and that it wasn't

a sin anyone who lives with what Luscious and takes his torture is not a sinner for wanting to kill himself or herself. It's like the treatment."

Hermione had tears running down her face. She didn't understand how someone could be happy about planning to kill herself or how anyone could live through such things. Narcissa was a beautiful woman even in death she was beyond beautiful. How Luscious could treat his wife like that Hermione would never understand.

The next few days were rough for Draco and Hermione they didn't talk much in those few days leading up to the funeral. It was a cloud and rainy day at Hogwarts. It's where Narcissa wanted to be buried on the other side of the lake in the forbidden forest. Dumbledore lead the precessions as Hermione held Draco's hand she could see him stare longingly at the glass casket. Narcissa never wanted anyone to forget her bittersweet beauty that would haunt everyone. Narcissa was too young to be dead thought Hermione she was only 34. It was toward the end of the funeral and there was not a dry eye in the bunch. Draco walked up to his mothers casket with a bunch of orchids and slowly lifted the caskets lid. Draco placed the orchids on his mother's chest above her heart, and bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead then her lips. After he stood there sadly looking at her sadly while quietly muttering something. "Fino a che non possa vederlo sorridere ancora. Con questa lama prometto di honor la vostra memoria. Ti amo madre. "

With that Draco closed the casket and walked back to Hermione crying. When

everyone was leaving Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister came up to speak to Draco.

"Ciao nipote, I'm molto spiacente circa la vostra madre. Sapete che la amavo e la mancherò pure. ( Hello nephew, I'm very sorry about your mother. You know I did love her and will miss her as well.) "

Draco looked at his aunt and couldn't believe his ears. "Se amaste la mia madre

affatto la avreste aiutata ad uscire. Siete niente ma un assassino per quanto

sono interessato. ( If you loved my mother at all you would have helped her get out. You are nothing but a murderer as far as I am concerned.)"

Bellatrix stared at her nephew in shock. Oh how the little brat was like his mother.

Draco continued to stare he was going to just walk off and leave but not before

saying one last thing. "Spero che per sempre vi bruciate con il diavolo.( I hope

you forever burn with the devil.)"

Hermione was asleep on the bed as Draco stared out the window at the grounds of

Hogwarts he finally glanced over to where his mothers casket use to be. However he was not prepared for what he saw. Standing in place of his mothers casket was a white unicorn. Draco quickly woke Hermione to show her. Hermione was just as surprised for it was uncommon to see a unicorn at anytime but in the day was just unheard of. " Its my mum." Draco said quietly.

A/n: So here's chapter two I think for the rest of the story Hermione is going to change I'll explain why later but It's going to sort of become a rock/love fic. So I do hope you all like it.


End file.
